


Thank God for Music Theory

by agent43



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Newsies, Inspired by Into the Woods, LITERALLY, M/M, Musical References, bandkid!blink, fem!hotshot - Freeform, stage manager!mush, this is just based off of blink being an insane trumpet player, you know what im talking about
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent43/pseuds/agent43
Summary: “I think all flowers are spring flowers, sweetheart.”“Wait. What did you just call me?” Mush's brain came to a screeching halt.“Ya don’t like it? ‘S okay, I can come up with other names,darlin',” Blink smirked.In order to keep him from failing band class, Denton lets Blink make up extra credit by being in the pit for the spring musical, Into the Woods. Blink is prepared to hate it, but then he sets his eyes on Mush, the stage director. Maybe the musical won't be so bad, after all.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Finch/Hot Shot, Kid Blink/Mush Meyers, Sarah Jacobs/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 56
Kudos: 22





	1. who can tell what's waiting on the journey?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I apologize in advance if I end up abandoning this, but I will do everything in my power to not do that. Also my beta-er (just beta? idk anyway) said it would kick me if I did abandon, so it looks like I'll be finishing :) I hope you enjoy reading it, it was a lot of fun to write! Thanks to jumpinjazzcat, I literally wouldn't have had the motivation to write this without it fjerwygudshiljkhs

“Louis, you’re a good kid. You’re also a fantastic trumpet player. So I don’t understand why you have a D- in my class right now.”

Blink stared up at Denton, disbelieving. Why were there so many assignments in the senior band? At his old school, all he had to do was show up, play, and try not to break anything. He managed to do two out of the three on a mostly regular basis. This theory stuff was useless. He knew what a quarter note was, okay?

Blink debated telling Denton all of this, but he’d probably heard it all before. So instead what came out was, “I’m trying to get the whole spectrum of grades, teach,” with a cocky grin.

“So far I’s got the F, four Cs, and now a D. Now that I think about it, guess it’s not as much a spectrum as I thought.” Blink figured if he rambled, Denton would just get irritated with him and give up; it’s what most teachers usually did.

Unfortunately, Denton didn’t seem like one of those types. “Okay look, Louis. I’m giving you one last chance. Since we’re at the end of the school year, you can’t do too much to bring up your grade. But since you’re also new, I _can_ give you a one time offer.” He paused, looking like wanted Blink to nod or something before he continued.

Blink didn’t want to nod.

Denton stared.

Blink nodded.

“The spring musical is coming up, and we need a trumpet player for the pit. If you joined, I would be willing to count it as extra credit. Now since you’re not allowed to do extracurriculars with two or more failing grades, I’d have to bring up your band grade first since you have the F. It would be a lot of trust on my behalf.” Denton frowned slightly.

“The pit? Isn’t that for losers-” Blink started before realizing who he was talking to. 

Denton frowned a little more.

Why did he have to sit on top of that desk? It was very menacing. Power move, being taller. He respected it. Wait, what was the question? 

“Louis, would you be willing to do this to bring up your grade?” Shit, wait. What was he supposed to do? Oh yeah! Pit! No. He did not want to be in the pit. 

But then he remembered his mother, and how she would cry if he got a failing grade in band. And how she would go on another one of her rants that “music isn’t worth it, why don’t you take something useful?” And how she would make him quit if he never got his grade back up. And then he decided.

“Yeah, sure. When’s the first meeting?” Denton’s face lit up, his whole demeanor changing. Jeez, guess it didn’t take much to please the guy.

“It’s today, just head to the auditorium right after school, someone’ll be there to direct you from there.” Denton was practically beaming, and he stood up to vigorously shake Blink’s hand. His whole arm flopped around wildly, at the mercy of his band teacher’s enthusiasm.

“Cool.” Blink re-shouldered his backpack and started making his way towards the door. Right before he left, though, he turned around. “Hey, did I like, save your ass or something? You just got very excited right now.”  
  
Denton hesitated, before responding. “Let’s just say we saved each other’s ‘asses’, alright?”  
  
“Oh! I got a teacher to swear! This is the greatest day of my life!”  
  
“And no one will know, Louis.”  
  
“Not if I tell everyone!”  
  
“No one will believe you, Louis.”  
  
“Damn, you’re right.”

* * *

Blink took a step into the auditorium and looked around. It was… a lot to take in. People were running around everywhere, some carrying large pieces of black equipment, some frantically waving papers at each other. There was a lot of screaming. As much as he hated it, Blink figured he’d fit right in. Especially the screaming bit.

He wandered over to Denton who was standing in front of the stage on the right side, looking out at the slightly worn out seats. Kids were scattered throughout the chairs, looking a great deal calmer than everyone else. Oh wait, there was Danny, or whatever his name was. Duncan? No, Declan. Something that started with a D. Haha, D. Maybe he’d go bother him.

“Hey Louis, glad to see you could make it!” Denton smiled at Blink. Very sunnily. “Miss Medda is about to start. It’s a little more chaotic than usual today because the cast is auditioning, but we’re also going to get our music today and practice in the orchestra room. We’ll be till about six. I think Milo’s around here somewhere handing out the schedule, I’ll make sure you get one.” Denton was very clearly elated about the whole ordeal. It was kinda funny. 

Instead of answering anything Denton had just said, Blink told him, “You know you can just call me Blink, right? No one uses my real name.”  
  
Denton slowed down from his info dump and looked at him owlishly. “Why would I call you Blink? Do you blink a lot, or something?”

This man could not be serious. “It’s cuz I got a missin’ eyeball, my dear teacher. Did ya miss that?”  
  
“Oh.” A pause. “Okay Blink, how about you go take a seat up there?”  
  
“Sure, whatever you say.” Blink stifled a laugh as he went up the steps to the very back of the theatre where Dominic was sitting.

“Hey, why are you here? Pit’s for losers. Did Denton coerce you into joining too?” He plopped down next to Dean. He was a clarinet player in the senior band, but he seemed like a good enough student to not be forced to do this. He had moved from New Mexico in the fall, or so Blink had heard. People talked about him a lot, since he was the quiet, pretty type. Now if only Blink could remember what the fuck his name was.

Dalton shifted in his seat slightly and looked at him. “I actually like being in the pit, Blink. Why did Denton make _you_ come?”

Blink ignored his question and said, “Ah, so you’re a loser, then.”

“What? No I am not-”

“Fine, then you like someone who’s here. Who is it?”

Douglas stared at him.

“What? I may act stupid, but I do have about three braincells up here.” Blink snorted. Of course this guy was only doing pit because he liked someone. It was adorable.

“I just,” Dale stopped and started his sentence a few times before continuing. “You don’t know him anyway, okay? Stay out of it.”

Blinked howled with laughter and whacked Dallas hard on the back. “Sure, I’m gonna tell all the kids I know here, right Dallas?”

“What? My name’s not Dallas it’s David-” Dante started before being interrupted by the adult on stage. Soon, all the screaming and hollering and running around with big scary black heavy things stopped.

“Welcome, everyone!” Miss Medda began before giving her intro. Miss Medda was his English teacher, but Blink was pretty sure she ran most productions around here too. Why was she dressed in all pink? Hmm. It worked. Good for her.  
  
“Welcome to the first day of ‘Into the Woods’!” She started to speak more, but two idiots on the other side of the auditorium started screeching and clapping, screaming, “We love you Medda!”

“Now, boys, quiet down.” She waved at them until they settled. “Now, auditions are about to start soon, but first I’d like us all to give a big hand to the crew and pit, as they’ve set everything up for us!” Everyone started cheering this time, and not just those two guys. Since Blink was a dramatic son of a bitch, he got up and started bowing. This made the cheers go louder. This was fun.

“Now technically I have to be here because you need adult supervision, but the real person in charge for this musical is Milo Meyers. So, everyone, get ready to hear from your stage director!” She made a sweeping gesture with her hands to the stairs on the edge of the stage, where a guy walked up the steps. The crowd went wild. Now almost half of everyone in the theatre was waving their arms and chanting… what was that?  
  
“Derek, what’s everyone chanting?” Blink leaned over and shouted into Donald’s ear.

“It’s David, and... what?” The guy was clearly distracted, looking at something else. He barely pulled his eyes away from some kid to glance at him for a moment before going back to whoever he was staring at. “Oh, they’re chanting Mush,” he said absentmindedly. “That’s our stage director, didn’t you just hear?”  
  
“Mush?”  
  
“Oh yeah, that’s Milo’s nickname.” Danish replied.

“Why?”  
  
“Dude, I don’t know,” Darby looked back at him, slightly exasperated. “I only got here a few months before you. Knowing him, he probably accidentally mushed a bug and started crying cuz he felt bad.” Darnell gave a small smile to himself before staring at the guy again. The guy that was probably the reason Doyle joined the pit. Blink snorted.

Hmm. Mush. By now, the chanting had died down and the guy, Mush, was standing on the stage. 

Wait.

This guy.

He was… hot.

God, he was really hot.

Mush let out a blinding smile before taking a deep breath to talk. “Hey, everyone! I’m thrilled to be working on this with you guys.” Another scream of, “Mush, I’m your number one fan!” could be heard in the distance, but Blink had tuned them out. His entire focus was on the boy on the stage. He was kinda short, with fluffy brown hair, and a smile that could kill anyone. He was wearing a baggy maroon sweater, jeans, and high tops. Normally, that outfit wouldn’t look good on anyone. But now, Blink was reconsidering it. The kid was, well... he was very attractive.

“These next couple months are going to be hard work, but it’s going to be worth it! I don’t doubt we’ll have an amazing performance to show everyone by the end of the year.” The kid let out another beam again before continuing. “Today we’re going to start day one of auditions for cast members. If you don't get a name role, you're welcome to join ensemble for when we need a crowd, or crew!" Mush continued on with what was probably very important information, but Blink just stared, mouth agape.

“Darley.”  
  
“Stop.”

“Dennis.”

“Quit hitting my shoulder.”

“Deacon.”  
  
“It’s David, I keep telling you-”  
  
“I’m in love.”

“That’s nice, Blink.” Draco didn’t really pay him any attention, just patted him lightly on the head. “With whom?”  
  
“The guy. On the stage. Mush.” Blink whispered to him while his one true love talked in the background, and he kept his eye trained directly on him.

“Good for you, Blink.” Dawn replied. All of a sudden, he snapped away from where he was looking, cheeks red. Slowly, his eyes became more focused and he stared at Blink for real. “Wait, you’re in love with Mush? Have you even talked to him yet?”

“That’s irrelevant, Deborah.”  
  
“Um,” Delilah started. “I think that’s one of the _most_ relevant things, Blink.”  
  
“No it’s not.”

“It really is-”  
  
“Please, I saw you staring at that guy over there for the past ten minutes. Jack Kelly, right? Have you talked to _him_ , yet?” Blink rolled his eyes. 

“What? No, what are you talking about?” Denis laughed nervously.

Blink stared at him.

Darino broke.

“Okay, I’ve only talked to him a little, but you haven’t spoken to Mush at all,” Delta muttered. “Also, how did you get Jack’s name right, but not mine? Seems a little unfair.”

“Your name can be improved upon, but his is perfect as it is.”  
  
“Sure, it is.” Denzel Washington mumbled.

“I think I am going to have a fantastic time during the pit this year, Donkey!”

“Just… just don’t torture him, okay?” Delancey sighed.

“Can’t make any promises, Deer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments give life :)
> 
> Edit: Here are the Blink and Mush playlists me and my friend Stazzy made!
> 
> Blink - https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2GUeDDv9iBePrMwt9KDl7i?si=apPf0yjpTV2fNQICJr5P6A  
> Mush - https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7BP561MTgsV5LetKuf95iN?si=eMctxJCDRYqgfyABlUk91Q


	2. if the thing you do is pure in intent, and it's just a little bent, does it matter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter! Sorry for it being so short, but I promise the next one will be a lot longer :) (also trigger warning for manipulation and gaslighting, i'll put a summary at the end of the chapter if you need to skip) thanks again stazzy for being my beta!! I literally cannot do this without you ckfihusfeydhjl

Sometimes, Blink wonders why he’s insane. He wonders why he loved throwing chairs in elementary school. He wonders why his idea of fun is randomly screaming in the middle of class. He wonders why he would rather spend three hours scrolling around Scotland on Google Maps than do something productive.

And then he remembers his mother.

Well, maybe the ADHD. But also his mother.

Blink trudged past the dying trees and yellow grass on the way to where he lived. The old wooden sign that said, “St. Anne’s Refuge for the Needy” had been covered in spray paint, leaving only the word “Refuge” visible. Lines of trailers had been stacked right next to each other, packed like sardines. 

Home sweet home.

He looked at the dinghy trailer that he and his mother lived in, off-white paint chipping off, the green stripe running through the middle hardly visible anymore. He sighed, and stepped in.

“Sweetie, is that you?” His mother called as soon as he swung open the door.

“Ma, who else would it be?” Blink’s mother was, let’s just say, interesting. His dad had left them when he was little, so it was just the two of them. Honestly, Blink couldn’t say he blamed the guy. She was quite a character. Blink didn’t know where he would be when he was 18, but he definitely knew it wouldn’t be in this dying trailer park where nothing but dread and failed opportunities existed.

His mother stepped into view, coming around from her bedroom. “Now, Louis, don’t give me sass. I do all this work for you, and you come home rude?” She brushed off her hands on her sweater.

“Sorry, Ma,” Blink droned. He had gone through this many, many times.

“I don’t deserve to be treated like this, you know.”   
  
“I know, Ma.”

“Hmm,” she made a face, then dropped it. Sooner than she usually would have. Something was wrong.

Blink warily went into his room, given to him only once he had entered high school. Before then, it had been “storage”, which was code word for “all of the random shit his mother collected and wouldn’t throw away”. He sat down on his bed and checked the messages on his phone. Nothing. He stretched his legs out, but by now he had gotten too tall to ever really feel like he had enough space in this tiny room. He towered over everyone at 6’4”, including his mother. It still felt like she was larger than him though. She took over everywhere she walked. Speaking of which…

“So,” she appeared in his door frame, looming. “Why were you home so late? You didn’t even bother to check in until I called you. That was very thoughtless.”   
  
Ah. There it is. “Sorry, Ma,” he muttered again as he attempted to take his homework out of his bag. 

“‘Sorry’ isn’t a reason why you were home late and didn’t even bother to tell me, Louis. All I get is a mumbled call about extra credit? Since when do you do extra credit?” she crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows. 

“It’s uh,” Blink froze mid-pull out (Ha, pull out) and panicked. If he told her it was for band, she would just make him quit anyway. He had two options here. One: Quit band. (He was not letting this happen.) Two: Make a very stupid lie that will come to bite him in the ass later. (Shoving problems away for a later time was a special skill of his.)

“It’s extra credit for English. That’s the one I got an F in right now, remember?” He looked up at her and watched her face. It was unreadable. There was silence for a few seconds.

“Hmm. I’ll be calling her to check with your teacher soon, okay?” His mother relented, and Blink sighed in relief. 

“Yeah, of course, Ma.” She backed away out of the door and Blink slumped back down onto his bed, backpack forgotten. He was home free.

That feeling lasted for approximately two seconds before he sat bolt upright again, and groaned. She was gonna call Miss Medda? Shit. He banged his head on the wall lightly, cursing himself for his stupidity.    
  
“Hon? You okay in there?” He could hear his mother’s footsteps coming closer.    
  
“It’s all good, thanks Ma!” he frantically yelled.

“Alright. Love you!” Her footsteps trailed away again.   
  
“Love you too, Ma,” he mumbled. He took out his planner and scribbled, “get miss medda to lie to my mother” underneath all the missing homework assignments. Welp, he better get started.

He opened Google Maps and scrolled to the center of China. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blink arrives home, and he lives in a trailer park. His mom asks him what he was doing at school so late, so Blink lies and says he needed to do extra credit for English, not Band. His mother says she's going to call his English teacher, Miss Medda, to check to see if he's lying, so Blink starts freaking out.
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


	3. once upon a time in a far off kingdom…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 3! I decided to post both this one and the next at the same time cuz I wrote so fast. (thank you hyperfocus lmao) thanks again to jumpinjazzcat, who i will literally never stop thanking; couldn't do it without u man :) But drumroll please......... Mush! Enjoy!

_ Bzz. Bzz. Bzz.  _

Ugh. It could not be seven am already. He had just gone to bed like… hold up. When  _ did  _ he go to bed? 

_ Bzz. Bzz. Bzz. Bzz. _

His alarm really needed to shut up right about now.

_ Bzz. Bzz.  _

Wait, that wasn’t the sound of his alarm. That went more “beep beep”, not just the vibrations. What was that?   
  
Mush sat up in his bed, and grabbed his phone. He glanced out the window; it was still dark. He cursed, and pulled the blanket closer to himself. He refused to wear a shirt, despite the fact that it was the end of February. Truly always yelled at him for it, but he ignored her. She was twelve. He didn’t need to listen to what she said. (The fact that she was usually right was not relevant.)

He turned on his phone and immediately cringed away from the glaring light. Finally, he squinted. 6:23am. And right under it:

**mush please give me the baker’s wife (sarah stop bothering him or he won’t do it)**

**sarah gaycobs:** mush

**sarah gaycobs:** hot shot

**sarah gaycobs:** one of u i stg wake up

**sarah gaycobs:** HELLO

**im the original jack:** sarah shut tf up

**sarah gaycobs:** NO

**sarah gaycobs:** DAVID’S PINING AGAIN AND IT’S ANNOYING

**sarah gaycobs:** YOU ALL HAVE TO SUFFER WITH ME

**im the original jack:** i do not want to hear another word about jack 2

**sarah gaycobs:** neither do i but here we are

Mush groaned, and dimmed his brightness settings before responding.

**mushy gushy:** im giving you both ensemble if u don’t shut up right now

**sarah gaycobs:** WAIT NO PLEASE I TAKE IT ALL BACK

**im the original jack:** someone’s in a mood today

**im the original jack:** where’s your sunny demeanor

**mushy gushy:** it went away when sarah chose violence with me this morning

**sarah gaycobs:** NO IM SORRY 

**sarah gaycobs:** please give me the baker’s wife

**mushy gushy:** hmm

Mush let out a short laugh, then rolled out of bed. And fell over. He shot up, looking around. Hopefully no one saw that. Wait, no one was in his room. Of course no one saw that. He sighed, then grabbed a sweater to pull over his head. One day, he wouldn’t be an idiot. And what a day it would be.

His phone kept buzzing with Hot Shot and Sarah arguing, but he ignored them, choosing instead to cross the hall and stand in front of the entry to his sister’s room.

“Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey!” He hollered, practically punching the door.

He heard groaning, then a thump from the other side. She probably threw her shoe at him again, not fully understanding he wasn’t actually in her room at the moment. An, “I hate you!” came from the other side.

“No, you loooove me!”   
  
“Hate!”   
  
“Pretty sure it’s love.”

A mumble.

“What was that?” Mush called out, laughing.

“That was me swearing quietly so you wouldn’t yell at me.” The door swung open, and he almost fell. His sister looked up at him, glaring, blanket in hand. She brushed past him and made her way towards the bathroom.   
  
“You know,” he said, following her. “You shouldn’t swear. You’ll get into the habit, and then you’ll say something in front of your mom-”   
  
“ _ Our _ mom.”   
  
“-yeah, yeah, our mom, and then you’ll get in trouble with her.” He reprimanded, as the door to the bathroom got slammed in front of his face. (He had followed her into it a few times before accidentally, she was never pleased.)

“Crutchie swears,” Truly said patronizingly, her voice muffled from the toothbrush that was probably in her mouth. “And he’s a freshman like me.”   
  
“Well, Crutchie’s also fourteen, and he shouldn’t be swearing either, by the way.” He answered as he glanced down at his phone again. There were more texts from the group chat. 

**sarah gaycobs:** please

**sarah gaycobs:** mush

**sarah gaycobs:** mush please gimmie the role i need

**sarah gaycobs:** you know im the best for it

**sarah gaycobs:** im literally begging you mush

**sarah gaycobs:** ill let you sleep with kath

**im the original jack:** isn’t she lesbian

**sarah gaycobs:** exactly all men have lesbian fetishes

**sarah gaycobs:** unfortunately

He chuckled before typing out an answer. 

**mushy gushy:** i didn’t know you thought so low of me sarah

**sarah gaycobs:** kam

**mushy gushy:** understandable

**mushy gushy:** if u 2 get ur butts out of bed in 30 minutes ill take us to dunkin

**sarah gaycobs:** I TAKE IT BACK ILL SAVE YOU

**sarah gaycobs:** but only you

**sarah gaycobs:** all the other men go

**sarah gaycobs:** even my brothers

**im the original jack:** wait really

**im the original jack:** dude i will be ready in 2 seconds u have no idea

“What’s taking you so long in there?” Mush banged on the bathroom door.    
  
“I’m trying to look hot so all the seniors will fall in love with me.”

“What??” Mush immediately tried the handle, and fell over when she yanked it open. She looked up and around, then laughed when she saw he was on the ground instead. 

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding,” Truly reached out a hand, which Mush ignored.

She strode past him again, saying, “I’m gonna be ready in fifteen, we’re going to Dunkin, right?”

“I love how you didn’t even ask.”   
  
“Well, it is your fault we’re up way too early,” she remarked as she closed the door to her room.    
  
“Actually, it’s Sarah’s fault!”   
  
“Same thing.”

“It really isn’t!” Mush yelled, before faltering. Mr. Meyers had poked his head out of the bedroom.    
  
“Milo, what are you doing up so early?” He rubbed the tiredness from his eyes, waking up.

“Oh, sorry,” Mush said quietly and looked down. “I woke up before my alarm, so I thought I would take me and Truly out for some breakfast. Is that okay?”

“Sure, son,” he gruffed. “Just don’t give her coffee, alright? If she really begs, tea is fine.”   
  
“Yes, sir.”

“You don’t have to call me ‘sir’, you know.” Mr. Meyers responded.

“Okay, s-” Mush started, then stopped, internally reprimanding himself. “Okay, Mr. Meyers.”   
  
Mr. Meyers sighed, then closed his door.

“Is it really possible for you to get more awkward with them every time you interact? I didn’t think it was, but I guess so.” Truly had appeared next to him, fully dressed with her blue backpack on both shoulders.

“Just go downstairs, Truly,” he pushed her head, flipping her braids in front of her face. She ignored him and said, “Is Hot Shot coming? I hope she’s coming. I’m in love with her.”

“What- you can’t be in love with her! She’s five years older than you! I forbid it!”

“You can’t forbid me! You’re not my dad!”   
  
“I can and I will!”

* * *

“So, tell me Mush, I’m the Baker’s wife, right?” Sarah asked him in the car with her mouth full of food.

“You’ll find out today.”   
  
“Mush, I have to know!” Sarah flung her arms out, accidentally throwing her cheese wrap against the window. She looked at it laying on the ground for a moment, then picked it up.    
  
“Don’t eat that,” Truly made a face at Sarah from the backseat. 

“I wasn’t gonna!” Sarah dismissed, before staring longingly at the wrap again. She sighed, then rolled down the window to throw it out.   
  
“Seriously, calm your tits, Sarah. He can’t tell us anything. Medda would kill him.” Hot Shot pointed out. Normally, Hot Shot got the front passenger seat since she was so tall, but Truly had begged her to sit in the back with her, claiming “I’m not sitting next to Sarah unless it’s over my dead body.” 

“Hey!” Mush cried. “No swearing in front of Truly!”   
  
“She has tits, doesn’t she?” Hot Shot raised an eyebrow.    
  
“Well, I mean, yeah, but-” Mush stuttered.   
  
“Then what’s the issue?”   
  
Silence filled the car, before Sarah started sniggering.

“Hot Shot, I’m in love with you,” Truly declared.   
  
“Cool,” Hot Shot grinned, and patted her on the head.

“What?” Mush squaked. “Not cool! Very not cool! Truly, no. Hot Shot, stop encouraging this. And Sarah, no laughing! This is not funny!”   
  
“It’s a little funny.”

“I’m giving you ensemble.”

“Never mind! It’s very not funny!”   
  
“Mush, you’re a dictator.” Hot Shot shook her head as they pulled into the school. Mush got out of the car and went around to open the door for Truly.

“You know, normally I would be against this misogynistic gentlemanly behavior, but honestly, I deserve to have the door opened for me at all times,” Truly hopped down, straw to iced tea in her mouth. 

Sarah came around to their side and fondly looked at Truly as she wandered over to Hot Shot. “She’s a cool kid, even if she hates me.”   
  
Mush smiled. “Yeah, she is.”   
  
“Things with the parents any better?” She turned to look at him.   
  
“Things are… going. With them. It’s a process.”   
  
“How so?”   
  
“I accidentally called Mr. Meyers ‘sir’ again this morning,” he winced.

Sarah cringed sympathetically. “Ouch.”

“Yeah, but, you know, we’re getting there.”    
  
“Well,” Sarah clapped a hand on his shoulder. “If you ever need a place to crash when it gets too awkward, you can always hang with me. Of course, you’ll have to hear my dear brother wax poems about Lesser Jack, but you’re welcome all the same.”   
  
“Thanks, Sarah,” He smiled at her.

Just as she was about to respond, Crutchie started walking over, leaving Race and Jack. The two older kids hooted at him, but Crutchie waved them off.

“How did that little freshman get in with them?” Mush wondered out loud. Race and Jack were seniors, but somehow they had enveloped Charlie Morris, a tiny freshman who walked with a crutch, into their group.

“I think Jack number two just kinda... adopted him,” Sarah shrugged.

“Hey guys! Truly, d’ya wanna head over to class now?” Crutchie asked her, smiling softly. Oh no. No. No. That smile! Crutchie was not allowed to smile like that at his sister. 

“Hey, Crutch,” Truly said, voice quiet and cheeks red. “Yeah, I’m ready. Mush?” She kicked his leg. “Calm your tits,” she smirked, and walked away.

“Hey, I don’t have tits!” Mush yelled back. Several people turned their heads, staring. “I mean, I know that men also have tits, it’s just…” he trailed off.

“Our stage manager, everyone!” Sarah dragged him along by the arm.

“Don’t worry, Mush. We still love you.” Hot Shot appeared on his other side.    
  
“Yeah,” Sarah added. “But you know what would make me stop loving you? If you didn’t give me the Baker’s Wife.”


	4. to get your wish, you go into the woods where nothing’s clear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 2 of hyperfocus, thanks for reading!

Mush was a friendly person. He was someone who you could ask for a piece of gum, and he would have it. He was the kind of person who you could ask for help with homework, and he would do it if it was in his abilities. He was the type of guy that teachers loved. 

This was how he got the coveted position of stage manager in the spring musical as a junior. The other seniors, namely Oscar and Morris Delancey, were pissed.

“Ah, don’t worry about them. You blew ‘em outta the water,” Miss Medda had said.

“Should you even be saying that?” Mush had asked.  
  
“No,” she responded. “But we’re gonna be spending a lot of time together these next few months, and I sure as hell don’t wanna spend them with a Delancey brother.”

So there it was. He was a stage manager after doing crew for every show since freshman year. (Besides the one time he auditioned for the winter play sophomore year. No one talks about that.) All of that, all of the niceness, the helpfulness, and the friendly attitude, had led to this moment. Of him being covered in pomegranate juice and chicken, the rest of his meal on the backstage floor.

To be honest, it was Sarah’s fault too. It was usually always Sarah’s fault.

Since Mush was directing a musical, the scene should probably be set.

* * *

**BACKSTAGE - AFTER SCHOOL**

A CROWD is huddled over a tiny sheet of paper stuck to the wall by a sad piece of scotch tape. Our protagonist, MUSH MEYERS, is standing right next to the crowd, to avoid getting trampled.

Sarah: Yes! Baker’s wife, you know it!

SARAH JACOBS punches her fist in the air and scrambles away from the mass of people to tackle Mush with a hug, both of them almost falling over.  
  


Sarah: Why didn’t you tell me this morning? Then I would have spent all that money buying you chocolate on something else.

Mush: Good to know you didn’t do it out of the kindness of your heart.

The two friends chatter away, unaware of the chaos that is about to ensue. On the other side of the room, DAVID JACOBS and FINCH O’LEARY are following BLINK BATELLI as Blink walks backwards, facing the other two.

Blink: I’m tellin’ ya, all I gotta do is propose. I know he’ll say yes.

David: You haven’t talked to him, Blink. You can’t propose. 

Blink: Shut up, Drake. 

Finch: I don’t know, maybe you should just say hi to him first.

Blink pauses, thinking. He considers, then waves his hands around wildly, as if brushing off the idea.

Blink: Okay, maybe that, but then number two thing on the list of things to say to my one true love is to propose.

At this point, Blink is nearly upon Mush, or as he likes to call him, his One True Love. He is walking too fast, about to run him over, but neither of them realize that. Mush has his back facing Blink, still talking to Sarah. 

David: Blink, dude, you’re gonna run into-

SMASH! The two collide into each other. Mayhem erupts. Mush drops his food; chicken, rice, and pomegranate seeds. Most of it lands on his chest, the rest of it splatters onto the floor. Blink’s prosthetic eye pops out and rolls away, Finch and Blink both chasing after it. JACK KELLY can faintly be heard screaming. David looks longingly at him.

* * *

Mush stared down at his clothes. His navy blue oversized sweater was stained with red splotches, and his yellow converse now had some lovely tie-dye accents.

“Shit, shit, shit,” the tall guy ran around the stage, muttering to himself, scanning the ground.  
  
“Uh,” Mush started. “Do you want some help? What are you looking for?” He sounded a bit muffled from the food still in his mouth, and he gulped down the last bite of food. He sighed. He was looking forward to that.

All of a sudden, the guy stood up ramrod straight. And looked at him. Why was he closing an eye? And why did it look a little sunk in?  
  
“I’m good, I’m just… uh, looking for something.” He laughed nervously and stared at him for a moment, before dropping to the ground to scan under the chairs and pieces of equipment again.

In a different area, Finch called out, “Hey! I found it! Here, Blink.” He handed a fake eyeball over to the guy.

Wait. A fake eyeball? How did he lose a fake eyeball… oh. Oh. Ohhhh.

“Thanks man,” Blink sighed in relief. “Shit, I don’t got my cleaner with me.” He shuffled around in his backpack before triumphantly pulling out what looked like an eye patch made out of a light brown cloth. He yanked it on his head, turned toward Mush, and exhaled.

“Hi, I’m Blink, nice to meet’cha,” he started to stick out a hand, but quickly realized his eyeball was in it, and stuck it in his pocket. He put his hand outstretched again. “Sorry ‘bout the whole,” he gesticulated chaotically. “Food thing.”  
  
“Oh, it’s okay-” Mush began before stopping suddenly. Blink had started wiping the food off. His shirt. Mush short-circuited while the guy towered over him, using his hands to wipe the ruined meal off his chest, rambling all the while.

“I wasn’t really looking where I was going, y’know? ‘S kind of a problem of mine, I gotta work on it. You didn’t hear any of that conversation, did ya? I really hope not. Not that I was saying anythin’ bad about’cha, I just…” he continued on, but Mush didn’t have the brain power to focus on what he was saying.

He was… tall. Mush looked up at him, gaping. He vaguely remembered that this was the guy Mr. Denton wanted to be trumpet in the pit, but he didn’t realize the band teacher had succeeded. Mush took note of the guy’s blonde hair covering his bright blue eye and eye patch, focused on the food on Mush’s shirt. His broad shoulders practically loomed over Mush. Wait, why was he taking note of these things? Abruptly, he snapped out of it.

Mush took several steps back, bumping into Sarah. She chuckled. “It’s okay, I have food at home…” he drifted off, unsure of how to continue.

“Ah, well, if you say so,” Blink straightened up, oblivious to Mush’s confusion. By now, everyone backstage was staring at the two of them, waiting to see what would happen between the stage manager and the new kid.   
  
“Hey, lemme buy you some more food later,” Blink stepped forward again. “Ya know, to make up for the one I just spilled all over ya.”   
  
“Oh, that’s okay,” Mush blinked rapidly, still slightly out of it.

“What, can’t let a guy treat ya to an apology meal?” Blink nabbed, crossing his arms.

“No,” Mush said, starting to come out of his daze. “I just don’t need you buying food for me. It was an honest mistake.”  
  
“Yeah, and mistakes should be paid back.”   
  
“Not all the time.”   
  
“Well, in this case.”   
  
“I just said I didn’t need you to buy me more food, what’s your deal?” By now they were standing toe to toe, fuming at each other. Who did this guy think he was? He didn’t need more food bought for him, end of story. Why was this guy fighting him over it? He looked up at Blink, glaring.

“Whoa there, champ, maybe take it down a few notches,” Sarah seemingly materialized next to him, pulling him away. “You gotta start rehearsal in a few, maybe congratulate the cast? Now’s not a good time to punch the new kid.”  
  
At the same time, Sarah’s brother, David, less pulled and more yanked Blink over to the band room, seemingly berating him. 

“What? I wasn’t gonna punch him,” Mush retorted.

“Sure, whatever you say, bud,” She half-laughed, and bumped shoulders with him. “You sure refused Blink’s date pretty fast.”  
  
“What? He didn’t ask me out, did he?” Mush tried to spin his head around again, to no avail. Blink had disappeared around the corner. “I’m straight, though.”   
  
“You sure about that?” Sarah questioned. “Cuz you were staring at those shoulders for an awful long time before you started talking back to him.”

“I was not!”  
  
“You kinda were.”

“Whatever, we need to start rehearsal, anyway.” Mush dropped his backpack on the edge of the stage. 

Sarah mumbled something, but he could only make out “repressed” and “buzzfeed quiz”.

“What was that?” Mush called to her as she took a seat in the audience.  
  
“Nothing, man,” she yelled. “Just making a to-do list for when you buy me more Dunkin’ Donuts tomorrow!”


	5. it takes one, but then once you’ve begun it takes three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I guess I'm just churning these out like there's no tomorrow lmao
> 
> Enjoy! (thanks again stazzy :)

Blink was pissed. 

Well, he was a little turned on too. 

But the pissed-off-ed-ness took over more of his brain! (It really didn’t.)

The day had started out good. Some could say, great. Fantastic, fabulous, stupendous… he was out of words. The point is, the day was Not Bad. He fucked around in class as usual, waiting for the day to really start. He’d only been in the pit for a little bit, but it was fast taking over his life. A combination of there being a lot of songs to learn, the other trumpet kid sucking (haha sucking), and Blink getting really excited about new things, and before he knew it he was practicing every day. 

Right after school got out he had tackled Dericco on the way to the auditorium. They lately had been unintentionally finding each other before rehearsal started, and now it had become habit. 

“Hey Drisella!” Blink screamed, ramming himself into Dry’s backpack.

“Ow! Hey,” Dirk stumbled forward, rubbing his shoulder. “You need to stop doing that, Blink, or I swear-”

“What, please tell me Duck, what will you do?” Blink put an arm around Dominique, throwing all his weight on him. Demion shoved him off. 

Unphased, Blink continued. “Okay, so I’ve got a few plans on getting Mush to fall in love with me.”

“Does one of them include talking to him?” Destiny asked, voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Sure, we’ll get to that eventually, but…” Blink paused. Someone was trailing behind Dino. His head was down, and shock white hair stuck out in all directions. He had books clutched in his arms, like he was afraid someone would steal them.

“Uh, Dublin, I think ya got a fan,” Blink gestured to the kid.

“What?” Dinkin turned around, and waved nonchalantly. “Oh, that’s Finch. He’s in the pit too, haven’t you seen him? He’s our percussionist. Say hi, Finch.”

“Hi,” Finch squeaked.

Blink waited for him to say more, but there was only silence. Diego just nodded resolutely, like there was nothing more that needed to be added.

So Blink had continued, telling Don (and now Finch) about his amazing plans for him and Mush and how they would get married and how it was already perfect and how nothing could possibly be better than this.

Until it all came to a screeching halt. 

He met Mush.

The guy was so stuck up, and didn’t even say anything when he apologized. He just stood there, and Blink rambled like an idiot while brushing the food off him. Sure, he didn’t see where he was going, but he wouldn’t even let him pay him back!

Later, when Blink wrestled Dolly into doing homework together after band practice, and Finch had just followed them, he exploded.

“What’s wrong with Mush? He’s a total ass,” Blink threw his pencil, and it bounced off Finch’s head. He fell over out of terror, but Dixon just pulled him back into his seat, never looking up from his work.

“I mean, what’s his deal? Does he got a stick so far up his ass that he can’t accept an apology?” Blink raged. 

Dewie let out a snort. “I _said_ you should save the wedding plans until after you met him. But did you listen to me? No.”

“Fine, Durban. You were right. Ya happy now?” Blink grumbled, pushing his papers further away from him. The more distance there was between and his work, the more Blink could ignore it. He thought it was a very fine plan.

“No. I will not be happy until you call me by my name.”

“What, like the movie? That’s pretty gay of you, Dmitri.”  
  
Dontavious only exhaled. “Just… focus on your homework now, would you? I’m stuck on this problem, and your chattering isn’t helping much.”   
  
“I could help,” Finch yelped.

“Wait, really? Cool,” Dickson showed his sheet to Finch, but after a quick once-over, he handed them back.  
  
“Wait, never mind, sorry,” he said hurriedly. “I’m only in Pre-Trig; I don’t think I’m getting to Calc B/C until I hit college.”   
  
“Oh, that’s alright. Thanks anyway,” Dandy reshuffled his homework and stared dejectedly down at it. Well. That just would not do. Blink needed his partner in crime! Who else would put up with him? (He pointedly ignored the fact that he was very quickly becoming attached to his new friend.)

“Here, lemme take a look,” Blink snatched the papers out from under Duffy’s nose before he could react.

“Hey, give those back-” Derk protested, before Blink shushed him.

“Shut up, I’m tryin’ ta help,” he stared down at the problem. Oh, wait, he saw what Deadalus did wrong. He messed up towards the beginning. Of course it would screw him up later on. Blink scribbled some corrections, face furrowed in concentration. 

"Here,” he said finally, giving the paper back to Donaghue. 

“If you messed anything up, Blink, I swear…” Dennis stopped talking, now more focused on what Blink had written down. “Wait. You fixed it. How did you fix it?”

“Uh, I don’t know,” Blink shrugged. “I just looked at your work and it was wrong?”

“No, I mean, how do you know this?” Dakota demanded. “Aren’t you in Algebra 2?”

“Yeah,” Blink responded slowly. “But I got bored a few weeks ago, so I checked out all the textbooks in the Math section and read ‘em till I got bored. I think I got to… Multivariable Calculus? Yeah, that one.”  
  
Danko just blinked.

“Dolphin, I told ya I ain’t stupid. Did ya not believe me or somethin’?” Blink chuckled.

“No, I just…” Diggory was clearly at a loss for words, so Blink changed the subject.

“Hey, since I’m over Mush now, ya know what that means?” he boomed, his voice carrying over the school library. Nobody paid him any attention besides that one librarian who just stared. He hated her.

“No, what,” Dingus asked dryly. Finch’s head poked up above a book that was larger than his head. 

“It means,” Blink did a little drumroll on the table. “It’s time to get Jack to fall in love with you, Dumbo!”

“What? No! Why is that your next logical option?” Red flooded Doherty’s cheeks.

“It’s not just mine, it’s everyone’s. Isn’t that right, Finch?”

Both Blink and Doubleglass immediately looked at Finch.

“I think that’s a great plan, Blink!” the kid cried, before disappearing behind his book again.  
  
“Yes! I win!”   
  
“I can’t believe you would betray me like this, Finch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3


	6. agony! far more painful than yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking forever with this chapter! ive been slammed with homework, but it finally seemed to let up this weekend, so here is another chapter for you :) (thank you stazzy ur amazing)

“So, Lou, I got a call from your mom today.”

Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no.

Blink froze, bass in hand. He was currently trying to help Mike Tobello, a tiny freshman who’s instrument was bigger than him, carry his bass out into the pit to practice setting up arrangements. So far the “arrangement” was Blink and Dispenser lugging over everyone’s instrument into the pit while Denton stood inside watching them. It was a stellar plan. Unless you were Blink or Dotty.

Blink quickly dropped the oversized cello into Mike’s hand, the kid wobbling with the effort of trying to stay up with the added weight. His twin brother, Ike, immediately rushed over to help him, and they tottered off.

“Wait, no, guys-” the twins were going in the wrong direction, right where Blink had dragged the damn thing out of. “Come back!” They were gone.

He sighed. There went the past ten minutes. Right then, Date passed him and clapped a hand on his shoulder, the other occupied by a bassoon. “I’ll go grab them when I’m done with this,” he told him before walking past.    
  
“Dyson Dryer Brush, I love you!” Blink yelled at him as he disappeared to the stage. He only heard a laugh in response.

“Seems like you’re fitting in pretty well here, huh?” Blink whipped around, forgetting that Medda was there. Shit. He was so screwed when he got home.

“Ha, yeah, I guess it has its moments,” he shrugged, still panicking on the inside. “So, uh, what did my Ma say?”

“Well,” Medda walked forward a little. “She mentioned how you had to stay after school every day for extra credit in my class, and she wanted to make sure you were telling the truth of where you’ve been all these hours.”

Blink gulped. He was so fuckin’ dead.

But then what came next was a surprise. “Now I was a little confused at first, because as far as I was aware, you were in the pit for Denton, not me. But then I got to thinking, you have an F in my class, yes?”   
  
Blink nodded.

“So I thought, it might not hurt if you did some extra credit through getting tutored while you were here at rehearsal all this time. It would be mutually beneficial, after all.” She smiled faintly. Wait. Did this mean…

“Miss Medda, I ask this with the most absolute kindness and restraint I can possibly use, what did ya tell my Ma?” His voice sounded a little strangled. He supposed it was the fear. Complete and absolute terror tended to do that to you.

“Well, I told her that of course you were here after school doing extra credit for me!” She gave a little laugh. 

Wait.

He wasn’t going to die.

He wasn’t going to die!

“Thank you, Miss Medda!” Blink rushed forward to give her a hug, but instead picked her up, spinning them both around. “I can’t believe you lied for me!”   
  
He put her down suddenly, embarrassed, but she only looked a little ruffled, otherwise unbothered. “Now, I didn’t lie for you. I just… improved the truth a little.”   
  
Just then, a kid with a snapback and a smoke in his mouth passed the two of them. “Hey, you stole that from me! I said that first, you know,” he leaned in towards Blink, eyes insistent. 

“Oh, you,” Medda yanked the cigarette out of his mouth, and threw his hat across the room. “Go fetch. And no smoking!” The kid took off, screeching, “Al’s gonna kill me! That’s his favorite one!”

“I promise,” Blink said, putting his focus on Miss Medda again. “I will be your best tutor-ee you’s ever had.”   
  
“Oh, no, no, honey,” she pulled him along so they were both walking around backstage. “ _ I’m _ not gonna be your tutor. Milo is.”

Silence.

“Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait,” Blink stopped in his tracks while Miss Medda continued ahead. “Mush? Why do I gotta go with him? Can’t you tutor me?”   
  
She turned around, and tilted her head. “Well, honey, that’s what I told your mom. And we don’t want to  _ really _ lie, now do we?”    
  
Blink was at a loss for words. He didn’t want to go with the fucking stage manager every other day to work on grammar. Sure, the guy was  _ very _ easy on the eyes, but that didn’t make up for the condescending way he would probably try to “help”. 

“And, to be quite frank, I need you two to get over… whatever it is that’s got you at each other’s throats all the time.”   
  
What? They were  _ not _ at each other’s throats all the time! Since Blink had accidentally run into him a week ago, they only got into arguments… every day. Sometimes a couple times within the hour. Well, it wasn’t his fault that the guy was so easy to pick a fight with! Plus, he was asking for it, always critiquing what Blink was touching, and where he was standing, and when he was eating. Couldn’t a guy catch a break?

He was at a loss for words, so it felt like opportunity and fun was slipping through his fingers as Miss Medda patted him on the cheek and walked further away. 

“Also, tell everyone you see to get out on stage and pick a partner. I think it’s time we do a team building game, it’s been long overdue!” She left him, trying to gather stragglers who apparently hadn’t gotten the memo yet.

A team building game? What the hell, they weren’t a sport-

“Hey man, just letting you know, if you partner with anyone else but me, I will kill you.” Development and Urban Housing Department had come to walk with Blink back over to the stage, instruments forgotten. “These games are always really weird and I don’t wanna be stuck pretending to be popping toast for someone else.”   
  
“Is that a euphemism, or…” 

“No, I had to act like I was toast popping out of a toaster. It was terrible.”   
  
“Theatre kids are scary.”   
  
“Agreed. My sister scares me most of all.” At that moment, Sarah Jacobs skipped up behind Durtis and linked arms with him.

“I will not take this older sister slander, David,” she teased, and poked him in the cheek. Blink had seen Sarah around rehearsal the past few days, but had never really talked to her. He had asked Daisy once what it was like having a twin. Blink was expecting a rant of some sort, but instead Doug had just put down his pencil, shook his head, and sat in silence, refusing to talk to anyone for the next twenty minutes.

“You’re only older by seven fucking minutes, Sarah.”   
  
“Still seven minutes older than you’ll ever be! Plus, you’ll be thanking me in a little bit, there’s no need to be mad,” she smirked, and Datthew’s eyes widened.    
  
“Oh no. No. What are you going to do?” he called after her, but she was already gone.

“Guys, who am I gonna partner with?” Finch asked frantically as he scuttled up next to Drax. “You two are together, and the only other people I know are Mike and Ike, and obviously they’re going to be partners! Do I have to talk to new people? I don’t want to talk to new people!” By now, he was taking fast, deep breaths, and he was leaned over like he had just run a marathon. 

“Don’t worry, Finch. I’m sure we can find someone-” Derby had started to rub circles on Finch’s back, but just then a leggy girl with black hair was standing next to the kid.

“Hey Finch,” she gave a not-quite smile. Quickly, Finch stood up, all remnants of panic gone. Instead, only awe remained.

“Hi, Hot Shot,” he said dreamily, staring up at her like she was the moon. Jeez. This guy was so gone on her. “How are you?”   
  
“Good,” she mused, like she knew what effect she was having on Finch. “Do you wanna be partners? Miss Medda is ‘encouraging’ us to partner with our love interests, so if you say no, she’s gonna make me go with Jack number two since he’s Cinderella’s prince,” she rolled her eyes in disgust, as if the very thought of anyone being her prince was crazy.

“Sure!” Finch exclaimed eagerly, and they were off.

“Well,” Blink stared after them. “I never woulda seen that coming.” The girl, Hot Shot, was a good half a foot taller than Finch, who never stopped watching her with complete adoration. 

“Oh yeah, he’s been staring at her from afar since I met him, it’s kinda funny actually.”

“Oh,” Blink said slowly, sensing an opportunity. “You mean just like how you stare at-”

“Shut up, shut up, shut up,” Dingleberry shoved him, clearly embarrassed. Blink wanted to reassure him. Everyone had their bad moments. Just like him and Mush.

“Who do you stare at?” Lo and behold. Jack Kelly was walking towards them, a crooked smile on his face. “You’re Sarah’s brother, right? Dave? I think we’ve met a few times.”

Demi Lovato shrunk behind Blink almost comically, peeking out over his shoulder to stare at Jack. Blink stepped out of the way, trying to hold in his laughter as much as possible. It was not working very well. Jack gave him a questioning look, but Blink quickly glanced at the ceiling, whistling. 

“Oh hey Jack,” Damien said quickly. “Uh, yeah, we’ve met before.”   
  
“Cool. D’ya wanna be partners? I was gonna go with Hot Shot, but she ditched me for your friend over there,” he gestured back over to the two of them, Hot Shot on her phone while Finch drooled.

“Wait, really? I mean, yeah! Okay,” Desk stumbled over his words. Poor guy, all this buildup to his knight in shining armor must be taking a toll on him.

“Have fun, Dog Days are Over by Florence and the Machine!” Blink did a princess wave as Jack pulled Dax by his tie over to a different area on stage. Wait. Oh my god, Jack was most definitely flirting with Dirt. He was gonna lose his mind. Well played, Jack Kelly.

Shit, now he didn’t have a partner anymore. Well, it was worth it. He could take one for the team. He started scanning the crowd to see if there were any more people he could bother, but there was only one left.

No.

He didn’t want to.

He wasn’t going to.

He was gonna leave early; let Drew have his own fun.

He turned around, and was about to head out, when he saw two of his teachers standing by the entrance. Denton stood, arms folded, frowning. Miss Medda just grinned while shaking her head, like one would reprimand a puppy, and made a twirling motion with her fingers.

Reluctantly, he turned around and made his way back to the crowd. He could see  _ him _ making his way towards him, too.   
  
“So,” Blink stated. “You got a partner?”   
  
“No,” Mush sulked.

“What a shame.”   
  
“A shame, indeed.”

They glared at each other for a few seconds, Mush’s chocolate brown eyes boring into Blink’s soul. God, his eyes were pretty. Wait, no. Blink shook his head, trying to erase the thought out of existence. 

“Alright, everyone hold hands with your partner!” Miss Medda shouted over the crowd, grabbing a very startled Denton’s hand at the same time. 

Mush side-eyed his hand, like touching it was the last thing he wanted to do. Well, too bad,  _ Milo _ . It’s your fault we’re here in the first place. Blink angrily yanked on Mush’s hand, almost dragging him down with the force. Mush stumbled a little, and Blink smirked. 

“Does everyone have someone?” Miss Medda asked the crowd, and she got everything from grumbled agreements to shouts of excitement in response. “Good! You’re all married to your partner! Go plan your wedding!”

Blink choked on his spit, leaning down to cough. He looked next to him, and Mush had gone extremely pale. Blink took a glimpse around the room, and he could see Mike and Ike staring at each other in horror. Dente looked like he was about to faint, while Jack seemed quietly pleased. 

Well. This was going to be a wild ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	7. foolishness can happen in the woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so apparently it takes me 10 days to write 1k words but a few hours to write like 2k eiowrhgyueiosr
> 
> alrighty time to go struggle on a 600 word english writing assignment for the next 7 hours
> 
> enjoy!

“You think he’s hot.”

“I do not!”

“You totally do.”  
  
“Well, I know objectively that he’s hot, but not not because I’m attracted to guys, because I’m not.” Mush took a long drink of his iced mocha, defiant. They were inside a Dunkin Donuts, drinking coffee after a rehearsal. Was it 6:30 at night? Yes. Were either of them going to mention that right now? Of course not.

Sarah rolled her eyes, and leaned forward to snatch the coffee from his hands. She took a thoughtful slurp before immediately handing it back to Mush.

“That drink? You’re queer. No straight person has anything that sweet and cold in the middle of February,” she said with a satisfied smirk.

Mush cradled his coffee protectively. “I’m not even going to question that thought process.”  
  
Sarah laughed out loud, before staring at the cashier’s butt as she cleaned a table. “It’s very sound, trust me.”  
  


* * *

Mush was thinking back to this conversation as he sat criss crossed in front of Blink on the edge of the stage. The blonde had his legs stretched out, not quite reaching Mush, and was leaning back on his arms. Mush was pretty positive he wasn’t attracted to guys, and especially not Blink. 

“So, spring or fall wedding?” Blink asked with a shit eating grin, cocking his head at him. Mush really wanted to wipe the smile off his face.

“I don’t know, I kinda like the winter.” Mush retorted.

“Alright, whatever makes the wifey happy.” 

“Hey, I am not the wife,” he started, anger flaring up in his chest. “Why aren’t you the wife?”  
  
“I can be the wife if ya want,” Blink shrugged, still unbothered. “Or, here, get this, neither of us is the wife cuz we’re both guys. How ‘bout that? Eh?”

“Why would you bring up the wife then,” Mush asked flatly.

“Cuz I thought it would make ya mad,” Blink gave a self satisfied smirk, and dropped his arms so he was laying completely on the floor. That was so gross. There were people’s shoes, and dirt, and equipment, and there was so much of him on the ground, getting everywhere…  
  
“Alright, then winter?” Blink asked the question while staring up at the lights, rapidly blinking, and Mush snapped out of his thought process.

“Sure winter, hey dude, you wanna lose sight in your other eye too?” Mush leaned forward and tugged on Blink’s sleeve until he sat up again, this time a little closer.  
  
“Relax, I’s just lookin’ at the fishies that appear when I stare at bright stuff for a while,” Blink waved him away and stretched his head back again.

“That’s not, okay…” Mush trailed off, gaping at Blink’s neck. Since he was leaning back, Blink was totally exposed, and Mush felt. Weird. Sarah was getting in his head too much.

“Moving onto flowers, I think we should do lilies,” Blink said matter of factly as looked back down at Mush, still blinking as if there was something in his eyes. Mush supposed it was the “fishies.”

“Lilies? Aren’t those spring flowers?”  
  
“I think all flowers are spring flowers, sweetheart.”  
  
“Wait. What did you just call me?” Mush's brain came to a screeching halt.  
  
“What, 'sweetheart?'” Blink looked a little confused.

“Yes, that.”

“What, ya don’t like it? ‘S okay, I can come up with other names, _darlin'_ ,” Blink smirked. That little fucker. Mush felt his cheeks rising in heat, and he didn’t like it.

“So who’s coming to the wedding? Also, who’s your best man, mine’s gonna be Dwight. Finch can come too,” Blink rambled on, unaware of anything that was happening with Mush.

“Wait, wait,” Mush rubbed his hands on his cheeks, as if he could will the blood to rush out of them. “Who’s Dwight? Are you talking about that guy from The Office?”  
  
“What? No, I’ve only seen like one episode of that thing. I’m talking about Deeby, you know him, right?” Blink looked at him as if he was absurd for even suggesting the fictional character.

“Wait, but you just said Dwight-”  
  
“Denny! The clarinet in the pit? Wow, you’re a really bad stage manager if you don’t even know everyone in your own production,” Blink shook his head gravely.

Mush had no recollection of a Dwight or a Deeby or a Denny who was in the pit, and was starting to get more frustrated with Blink by the second.

“Oh, do you mean David?” Mush asked suddenly, recalling Blink screaming ‘DaVinky’ in the middle of rehearsal one day, before chasing a very startled David out of the auditorium.  
  
“Yes, Danny DeVito, keep up,” Blink gestured to the air impatiently. “Who’s gonna be your best man?”  
  
“Oh, I’m not sure,” Mush thought for a moment. “Probably Sarah, she’s my oldest friend.”  
  
“I thought she moved here at the beginning of this year?” All of a sudden it seemed as if Blink slowed down, and was now patiently waiting for Mush to respond. He felt embarrassed at the sudden attention, but continued.

“I mean, yeah, but we had been online friends since like, 6th grade. It was the best gift ever when her parents decided they were moving to New York, right at the same school I was. Her folks thought Santa Fe was too empty, I guess, and New York is about as far from ‘empty’ as you can get.”  
  
“Huh,” Blink was quiet. Mush wasn’t sure he had ever heard Blink quiet. He found he was much less bothered by Blink’s talking than he originally thought.  
  
“Hey, our best men are related! That’s funky fresh,” and just like that, it was like someone turned the ‘on’ button on Blink again. He was off, talking about how it would be weird because the best man and maid of honor were supposed to hook up and they were twins and speaking of twins would he have sex with a clone? Did it count as masturbation or something else? 

There were a few minutes more of talking about clone sex, and by that Mush meant Blink was describing all the ethical implications in detail while Mush listened, and then Miss Medda was calling out for everyone to find two other couples and describe their weddings to each other.

“Oh man, I can’t wait for this,” Blink said with a devilish grin, and he grabbed Mush’s hand and dragged them over to David and Jack.  
  
“Hey there, wanna group up?” Blink asked a beet red David while Jack stood next to him a little closer than necessary. “Can’t wait to see how this wedding of yours turned out, Dally.”  
  
“Dally?” Jack asked.  
  
“Don’t question it,” David sighed.

“Mush! Motherfucker, get over here, we’re grouping up. Oh, hey David!” Sarah was walking over, and had her arm looped around a very disgruntled looking Albert Dasilva. Al was the lead for the musical as the Baker, and the unwilling husband to an elated Sarah Jacobs. She took it with delight, teasing and making as many marriage jokes as possible, despite the fact she was dating Katherine Pulitzer, the very bossy editor of the school paper. Al, on the other hand, trudged to rehearsal every day as if the very idea of him being married to Sarah in any way, shape, or form, was torture. But Mush knew he really loved it. He complained a lot, but he shone on the stage when he played his character.

“Sarah, what the heck did I say about swearing?” Mush asked.  
  
“The fuck? D’ya hear this guy? ‘Heck,’ gimme a break,” Blink doubled over laughing. Mush was prepared to retaliate again, but all of a sudden he found he didn’t want to. Maybe Blink wasn’t so bad.

“Yeah, yeah, it’s all fun and games till you have Miss Medda chasing you cuz you got her in trouble in front of the principal for swearing,” Mush grumbled as they took a seat in a large circle. 

“Wait, did that really happen?” Al perked up, forgetting his annoyed façade as he became interested in what Mush had to say.

“I will neither confirm nor deny, mostly because she’s right over there,” Mush said with a fake air of mystery. 

They all collectively looked over at Miss Medda, where she was seated right next to a very skittish looking Denton. They were in a group with Hot Shot and the kid Finch, and the little twins. It looked as if Mike was currently attempting to explain how he and his brother’s wedding would take place in an arcade with Mr. Kloppman officiating, while Ike was trying not to throw up. 

Mush giggled and turned his attention back to the group, but was startled by Blink staring intensely at him, his expression unreadable. 

“What?” he asked nervously. 

Blink said nothing for a bit, then simply said, “Ya got nice eyes.”

“Oh… thanks,” Mush looked at him for a little more, and Blink shook his head, shaggy blonde hair flying around him. 

“Alrighty, who’s goin’ first?” he reached up to clap his hands together, and Blink realized with a start they had been holding hands the whole time. Why didn’t he notice that earlier? His hand felt cold now.

“I think Al would like to start,” Sarah pushed his shoulder a little bit, and Al leaned forward with the effort of trying not to make contact with her. 

“Sarah I swear,” he started, but Sarah just smiled sweetly.  
  
“I’m gonna cheat on you with Jack number two over here anyway, better start being a bad wife now,” she said with delight.

“Hey, why am I Jack number two?” Jack asked resentfully. “I wanna be number one.”  
  
“Too bad, Hot Shot is just better than you,” Sarah flipped her hair and turned back to Al.

“So, my dear baker, are you gonna tell them what we have planned?” she tried to put a hand on his chest, but he just shrugged her off. She was undeterred, and didn’t stop until she had an arm around his shoulders. Al looked two seconds away from exploding. 

“We’re gonna have an underwater wedding and my best man is a mermaid, but the one from the Harry Potter movie, not The Little Mermaid,” he rushed as fast as possible, as if he would be able to disappear as soon as he finished. If Mush didn’t know Al had practiced three hours every day for his audition, he might have been more upset at him. As it was, though, Mush just laughed. 

“And what is our cake going to look like?”  
  
“It’s going to be coral, but the crumbs will grow more corals to save them from being an endangered species, so it’s like an underwater beanstalk, but even better because we’re saving the planet,” Al droned, seemingly resigned at ever being able to escape, while Sarah clapped her hands in delight.  
  
“You did perfect!”  
  
“Shut up.”  
  
“Make me.”  
  
“I’m gonna tell Kath you said that.”

“Sure, if you ever get over your fear of her.”

Al just slumped into himself even more while Sarah reveled in his discomfort.

“Okay, me and Davey here are goin’ next,'' Jack sat up, and patted David on the back, as if showing him off at a pageant. David, the poor guy, looked like he was about to lose it. If he was in love with Jack as much as Sarah said he was, this was going to be a treat.

“So we’re gonna have a wedding in the Wild West, ain’t that right, Dave?” Jack leaned into David, and David gave a strained smile. 

“Yeah, and- uh- we’re gonna do the dip and kiss thing and cover our, uh- faces with a cowboy hat,” David stumbled over his words, clearly overwhelmed. It looked good on him. David needed to get out more.

“Awww, that’s so sweet! Aren’t ‘cha a bunch a cuties,” Blink fawned over them, and David threw a pencil at him. 

“Yeah, and our officiator is gonna be the Doc guy from that time travel movie, since he lives out there,” Jack finished, smiling satisfactorily. Ugh, Jack definitely knew he had David wrapped around his finger. Maybe Mush would need to give him a talk, but then he realized Sarah would probably sic Kath on him if he tried anything. Mush settled down a little, listening to Jack talk more about what their life would look like in the Wild West, which somehow included not only cowboys and rangers, but robots and time travel machines as well. David just watched him fondly, and with a jolt Mush realized that’s what he and Blink must have looked like when they were planning their wedding. Well. Mush was sure he didn’t look _that_ fond. Now that he thought about it, David looked more besotted, and Mush wasn’t besotted. Mush was straight-

“Hello, Earth to Milo?” Sarah was waving a hand in front of his face, trying to get his attention. 

“Huh, what?” Mush blinked rapidly, confused by the fast motions in front of his eyes. 

“Babe, it’s our turn, we’re last,” Blink bumped him with his shoulder. Sarah was looking suspiciously at the two of them. Shoot. He wasn’t going to take that Buzzfeed quiz if it was the last thing he would do. Mush scooted slightly away from Blink, just so they weren’t touching arm to arm, and ignored the look he got from the trumpet player.

“Uh, okay, we decided on a winter wedding,” Mush began slowly. “We’re gonna have lily flowers, and um… Sarah you’re gonna be my best man.”  
  
“Aw, yeah! You know I rock a tux,” Sarah pumped her fist, then punched Al in the shoulder. Al just leaned away and rubbed his arm dejectedly.

“Yeah, and Dev, you can be my best man,” Blink beamed. David gave a small smile before quickly wiping it away to stare at Jack. Wow. Sarah was right, David really never stopped looking at him. 

“Wait, do you guys have anything else?” Al asked, leaning forward a bit to avoid Sarah draping over him.

“Uh, no, that’s it,” Mush said hesitantly. 

“So, lemme get this straight,” David started. “You two are going to have a winter wedding with lilies for your flowers, with me and Sarah as your best men?”  
  
“Um…” Blink for once looked unsure. 

“Well, isn’t that gosh darn adorable?” David teased, and the group started laughing. Mush felt his cheeks heating up again.

“Wait, does this mean me and Dave have to hook up?” Sarah interrupted.

“That’s what I said!” Blink yelled, throwing a frantic arm out in Sarah's direction and looking to Mush for validation. All trace of worry that Mush thought he saw on Blink was gone, and everything was back to being funny.

* * *

Later, after the game was over, and rehearsal had finished, Mush sat alone in his room. (Race had spent two full hours gleefully chasing Elmer around the stage, claiming it was practice because he was the Wolf and had to eat her since she was Little Red Riding Hood.) 

He thought over the day, about the fake wedding planning, about Blink’s blue eye and blonde hair, and a sick feeling bloomed in his chest.

**mushy gushy:** sarah im screwed

 **sarah gaycobs:** told u

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! (stazzy my besote thank you again <3)


End file.
